The Last not First
by KimRyeonii
Summary: Alasan seorang Kim Jong Woon yang tak pernah menjadi yang pertama untuk Kim Ryeowook. YeWook / BL / OS


**The Last not First**

**Yenni Ryeonii Kim**

Cast :

**Kim Jong Woon**

**Kim Ryeowook**

Disclaimer :** Fanfic ini milik saya , Cast milik Orang Tua dan tuhan YME . no plagiat!**

Warning : **alur maksa suka-suka saya. Typo[s]menyebar dimana-mana.**

**Yang gag suka harap tidak membaca dan pergi.**

**Tidak menerima bashing. kritik dan saran akan diterima sesuka hati :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, tepat dua puluh tujuh yang lalu seorang namja yang kini tumbuh begitu manis dari seorang yeoja mulai dirasa kehadirannya didalam rahim seorang wanita. Kehadirannya begitu dinanti dan saat masih dalam gumpalan darah 'Ia' begitu dielu-elukan.

Usia yang tak lagi muda namun, paras tak sejalan dengan usia. Kim Ryeowook begitu manis dan terlihat lebih muda dari angka dua puluh tujuh. Tengah malam, tepat saat pergantian usianya Ryeowook hanya mampu merayakan dengan crew, guest star, serta ELF yang berada di Sukira. Tanpa orang tua , member Super Junior dan tentu saja sang kekasih.

Ryeowook tak akan mengharap seorang Kim Jong Woon akan menjadi yang pertama untuk mengucap seuntai kata 'Saengil Chukkae Hamnida' . Tak akan pernah, sekalipun terselip sedikit harapan. Tapi Ryeowook sadar, inilah konsekuensi menjadi kekasih namja yang tak mengerti arti romantis.

"Hah~" helaan nafas terdengar saat namja manis tersebut merebahkan badannya diatas single bednya. Membuka smartphonenya untuk mengecek semua ucapan yang Ia terima.

"Hyukie hyung sedang pulang ke rumah. Aku jadi merindukan Appa dan Umma," tersenyum sebentar sebelum menutup akun twitternya. Mulai mencari nama seseorang dan menyentuh beberapa huruf yang terbaca 'call'

Mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga, menunggu panggilannya terjawab. "Oemma~ aku akan pulang besok pagi."

"….."

"Nde, baiklah. Aku akan tidur. Aku mencintaimu Oemma~" memutuskan panggilannya dan memejamkan mata sambil mendekap ponselnya didada. Berharap namja bersurai brunette hitam legam yang menjadi wallpapernya berada disampingnya saat Ia bangun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jong Wonnie hyung.."

"Eoh? Ada apa Jongjinie?" Jong Woon yang awalnya berdiam tanpa suara menatap langit kamarnya menoleh saat dirasa sang adik terbangun dan memanggil namanya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Jongjin duduk bersandar didinding kamarnya menghadap sang kakak yang berada diseberang single bednya.

"Belum. Kenapa terbangun?" Jong Woon mulai duduk menghadap Jongjin.

"Ponselku berbunyi,"

"Ada yang menelponmu tengah malam begini?"

"Tidak. Hanya peringatan hari ulang tahun Ryeowookie hyung," Jongjin menatap Jong Woon yang hanya membisu seraya membuang pandangannya kearah frame diatas meja kecil yang menjadi penghalang bednya dengan Jongjin.

"Kau tak ingin mengucapkannya hyung?" Jongjin mengernyit dan alisnya menyatu. Bukan suara yang keluar dari bibir tipis namja yang masih dalam wajib militernya ini, hanya gelengan kepala yang Jongjin dapat.

Jong Woon merebahkan kembali badannya diatas tempat tidur. Mendekap frame berisi foto dua orang namja yang tengah self camera. Namja berkaos hitam tersebut adalah dirinya dan namja yang tengah memakai kaos biru dan tersenyum adalah sang kekasih.

"Selamat malam baby,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi hari yang begitu cerah menyinari kota yang kini terkenal dengan Hallayu Wave. Membangunkan namja manis yang baru tidur sekitar tiga jam saja. Membuka manik karamelnya dan langsung membuka ponselnya.

"Hyukkie hyung lagi kkekke hmm Siwon hyung dan Henry-ah." Tersenyum saat melihat hyung dan dongsaengnya masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya ditengah kesibukannya ataupun liburannya.

"Tidak ada ya~" Ryeowook bergumam dan ada rasa kecewa yang begitu besar dalam hatinya.

"Seharusnya aku sadar tak boleh berharap lebih." Suaranya makin parau dan tatapan matanya begitu sendu.

"Ya sudahlah. Ini kan hari ulang tahunku. Aku tak boleh sedih, sebentar lagi juga bertemu Appa dan Oemma." Namja pecinta animal berleher panjang ini bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkah kedalam kamar mandi dengan senyum yang begitu terlihat dipaksakan.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit Ryeowook keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Membuat sarapan untuknya sendiri.

"Saengil Chukkae Ryeowookie…." Terdengar suara beberapa orang yang hampir bisa disebut teriakan saat Ryeowook mulai menapakkan kakinya ke ruang tengah.

Terlihat Sungmin yang membawa kue ulang tahun dan Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. Donghae, Kangin dan Shindong menghampirinya dan memeluknya seraya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan doa serta harapan mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat kearah Ryeowook dan menyodorkan kue berbentuk wajah sang eternal magnae kehadapannya.

"Buatlah permohonan dan tiuplah." Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian memejamkan mata. meminta dan memohon dengan segenap hati semua yang terbaik untuknya. Setelahnya membuka mata kembali untuk meniup lilin kecil diatas kue ulang tahunnya.

"Jangan bersedih Ryeowookie, kita masih bersamamu." Sungmin menyerahkan kue yang Ia pegang kepada Kyuhyun dan memeluk dongsaeng yang sangat Ia sayangi.

"Aku akan pulang. Aku ingin merayakan bersama Appa dan Oemma, aku juga merindukan mereka." Ryeowook berujar setelah melepas pelukan Sungmin.

"Hati-hati Ryeowookie," Kyuhyun sedikit mengacak surai lembut namja manis yang sama sekali tak ingin Ia panggil hyung ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jong Woonie, bangunlah. Ini sudah siang." Oemma Kim duduk ditempat tidur Jong Woon dan mengusap lengan sang sulung dengan lembut. Pandangan Oemma Kim beralih pada frame yang tengah didekap erat anaknya. Mengambilnya secara perlahan dan melihat dengan seksama.

"Manisnya~" Oemma Kim meletakkan frame ketempatnya semula dan melihat kakak dari Kim Jongjin ini mulai membuka mata.

"Oemma," bukan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun, Jong Woon memilih merebahkan kepalanya kembali diatas pangkuan sang Ibu.

"Kau akan ke café hari ini?" Oemma Kim mengelus surai hitam yang kini mulai tumbuh.

Jong Woon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap lekat wanita yang sangat Ia cintai ini.

"Kenapa Jong Woonie? Hm?" mengerti akan tatapan sang anak Oemma Kim bertanya kembali, namun kembali Ia mendapat jawaban gelengan kepala.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Apa kau ingin ke dorm hari ini?"

"Ada apa Oemma?" Jong Woon bangkit dan duduk disebelah Oemmanya.

"Tidak, mungkin saja." Oemma Kim berdiri menatap putra pertamanya dengan lembut.

"Mandilah, temui Ryeowookie dan berikan hadiah dari Oemma yang berada diatas meja." Mengecup dahi sang anak dan meninggalkannya didalam kamar sendirian.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah larut sore, mentari sudah berada diufuk barat bersedia menyembunyikan kembali sinarnya. Dan seorang Kim Jong Woon hanya menghabiskan sepanjang hari didalam kamarnya. Hanya keluar saat mandi dan makan saja.

Entah apa yang Jong Woon pikirkan, saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam Ia bersiap diri memakai pakaian santainya. Hanya kaos hitam v-neck, celana jeans hitam, jaket berbahan jeans pula berwarna abu-abu.

Mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nonor seseorang, "Jongjinnie jemput hyung sekarang."

Tanpa banyak kata dan menunggu balasan orang diseberang sana, Jong Won memutuskan panggilannya dan melangkah keteras rumah.

Tak lama terdengar deru mesin mobil dari luar pagar rumah. Jong Woon segera berjalan keluar dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Jong Woon menunjuk foto yang berada didasbor mobilnya. Jongjin hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ryeowook kini tengah berada di Sukira. Menjalankan pekerjaannya seperti biasa, hanya saja hari ini bukan Live Bora jadi Ia bisa pulang lebih awal. Melakukan perjalanan dari dorm ke rumah orangtuanya dan langsung ke Sukira cukup menguras tenaganya.

Ryeowook melakukan pekerjaannya dengan lancar dan mampu menutupi perasaan kecewa didepan semua orang . Tak terasa jarum jam pendek sudah menunjuk ke angka sebelas dan jarum panjang angka dua belas. Artinya pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan Ia harus kembali ke dorm.

Selama perjalanan Ryeowook kembali menunjukkan wajah sendunya, Ia lebih memilih diam dan melamu. Mengabaikan tatapan heran sang manager. Saat sampai, Ryeowook langsung memilih kamarnya. Melenyapkan harapan yang sejak pagi Ia coba pertahankan.

Merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Make up serta bajunya pun tak Ia hapus dan lepas. Hanya sepatu yang lolos dari kakinya. Tak butuh waktu lama Ryeowook sudah terbawa kedalam alam mimpi.

Tanpa Ryeowook sadari, seorang namja memasuki kamarnya dan duduk disebelahnya yang berbaring membelakangi namja tersebut. sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening yang terkasih.

"Eungh~" Ryeowook menggeliat merasa terganggu. Membuka manik karamelnya dan retinanya menangkap wajah namja tercintanya ditengah kegelapan kamarnya.

"Hei Baby, apa hyung mengganggumu?" Ryeowook mulai duduk dan menatap tak percaya.

"Jong Woonie hyung?" suaranya terdengar sedikit parau.

"Kemarilah," Jong Woon membuka lebar tangannya bersiap mendapat pelukan sang kekasih. Ryeowook mendekap Jong Woon erat, sebenarnya Ia berjanji tak aka nada tangis untuk hari ini. Namun, apalah daya jika airmata tak mau berkompromi dengannya.

"Ssttt.. tenanglah, hyung disini." Jong Woon mengusap lembut surai namja manis miliknya ini. Mencium pucuk kepalanya berulang kali tanpa bosan.

Sedikit melirik jam dinding dikamar Ryeowook dan melihat jarum pendek berada diangka dua belas dan jarum panjang angka sebelas.

"Saengil Chukkae Baby," Ryeowook merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Jong Woon dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei jangan begini. Hyung belum terlambat Baby," Jong Woon mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk melihat jam dindingnya.

"Hah~ bagiku terlambat." Ryeowook kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa?" Jong Woon bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dan kembali mengelus surai kekasihnya.

"Hyung tak pernah menjadi yang pertama, huhh!" bibir mungil Ryeowook mengerucut indah namun matanya massih menatap lekat Jong Woon.

"Kau tahu kenapa hyung tak pernah menjadi yang pertama?" Jong Woon bertanya dan Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Hyung tak ingin menjadi yang pertama karena hyung memang bukan yang pertama bagimu. Hyung cukup menjadi yang terakhir dan bersamamu hingga akhir." Jong Woon tersenyum hangat dan menatap namja manis disampingnya penuh cinta.

Ryeowook tertegun bercampur bahagia. Alasan yang cukup simple namun tersirat arti begitu dalam. Meninggalkan kesan yang tak akan pernah Ia lupa. Menyesal dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah menyalahartikan sikap kekasihnya.

"Maaf hyung," Ryeowook menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut samping Jong Woon dengan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Sudahlah~ ayo tidur kembali. Kau pasti lelah." Jong Woon merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook. Memeluk sang namja manis miliknya erat. Menyandarkan kepala sang kekasih didadanya serta kepalanya sendiri menumpu dikepala Ryeowook. Tak lupa tangan yang melingkar dimasing-masing tubuh kekasihnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengganti warna rambutku lagi." Ryeowook sedikit mendongak menatap mata bulan sabit Jong Woon.

"Warna apa Baby? Hyung lebih suka rambutmu sewarna dengan matamu." Jong Woon mengusap mata Ryeowook dan menciumnya.

"Hmm… Pink!"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

Fanfic for Ryeowook's Birthday. Ya saya tau ini telat, jadi maafkanlah. Kan hari itu saya sudah ada project sendiri wkwk…. Okey Happy Birthaday again for Kim Ryeowook ^.^

Thanks yang udah baca dan mau meninggalkan review.


End file.
